


Podfic: Hero's Reward

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [12]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Jitters, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel overreacts after Lex risks his life at the Plant. Lex seeks refuge at the Kents'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Hero's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 12: Hero's Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166039) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 12 of the Corner of the World Universe

A continuation with this series time line of the show, what happened to Lex after the whole thing at the Plant went down......

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?kexynvytyeaioaf)


End file.
